


The Best Thing In My Life That I Can Never Claimed as Mine

by Darkwhisperer



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Canon Compliant, It's still canon compliant but soulmate au, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24352096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkwhisperer/pseuds/Darkwhisperer
Summary: Prompt: Soulmate AU with an unhappy ending.My fated queen, my beloved hunter, my most important person, the best thing in my life that unfortunately I can never claimed as mine, I’m sorry, I love you, Always.
Relationships: Kiryuu Zero/Kuran Kaname
Comments: 9
Kudos: 85





	The Best Thing In My Life That I Can Never Claimed as Mine

**Author's Note:**

> I'm probably failed the prompt, but I just want to contribute something for the fandom. Unbetaed.

_Faintly,_ _I can_ _remember a_ _dream within a_ _dream._ _Where everything I had hoped for is a reality._

 _In that dream, I had a life with you, my fated queen, a silver-haired beauty with a pair of soft lilac eyes._ _We ruled both sides of the world together, I’m a king of vampires, you are the head of hunter association. We lived in a fancy house, one that is like your old home, simple and comfortable. Every decor is warm and thoughtful, just like you._

 _Every_ _day is a_ _rough day with the_ _council, but that’s_ _okay because I’d_ _go home to a “Welcome_ _home!_ _” and a warm meal that you, my queen, specially cook for me on the table. We’d eat together, a picture of a perfect marriage couple._

 _Probably we’d fight, what with my need to control everything and your stubbornness._ _It’d certainly be a recipe for trouble. I had a hard time to regard you, my most important person, as a partner, instead of someone that I need to protect. Sometimes I forgot that you’re strong enough to fight back. You’re my soulmate after all, the one that is made for me. Every little thing of you, your body, your heart, your soul, your mind, everything is specially made for me, just like everything of mine for you. Fate would not make mistake._

 _Our_ _story would_ _be the_ _cliché enemies turn into lover trope._ _You’re a hunter and I’m a pureblood, we were a natural enemy. But one day, you would found me on my lowest state, and you fix me like you fix everybody around you but yourself. You, my queen, would then become my solace, the only place that I could be myself, not a king nor a pureblood. In that hill beside the lake, with the horse that you loved so much, there’s only Kaname and Zero._

 _When_ _you turn eighteen would_ _be the_ _happiest day for both of us, because_ _that is the_ _day that_ _we found out_ _that we had the same mark._ _At that time, I would be completely elated knowing that you are fully mine as I am yours._

 _Because_ _I never released the_ _mad blooming princess, your_ _family was_ _not killed by me._

_Because_ _I never made_ _you my knight in order to protect the_ _one that_ _I thought would_ _be my queen, your_ _life are_ _not ruined by_ _me._ _I never dangle a hope in front of you only to take it away when I’m done with you._

 _You’d help me kill my uncle, not because of my manipulation nor in order to repay a debt that you were not in charge, but because you loved me._ _After that, I’d stay in the academy until it’s time for you to graduate. You’d become a full-time hunter, and I’d become the king of vampires._

 _But a_ _dream is a_ _dream and_ _reality is not as beautiful as the_ _dream._

_Perhaps_ _it_ _is my retribution,_ _my karma._ _I am a cruel man. I’m willing to destroy everything in order to protect my most important person. It’s just, we met a little too late._

 _Now, all_ _I had is a mansion that is too big and too cold to be lived_ _alone._

_There’s_ _still a “welcome_ _home” and a_ _warm meal_ _waiting for me when_ _I got_ _home, but not the_ _one that_ _I wanted._ _A dozen of maids would never be able to substitute you._

 _Perhaps_ _if at that_ _time I didn’t release the_ _mad blooming princess,_ _perhaps everything would still salvable._

 _Or_ _perhaps if_ _I didn’t play with your life like_ _I would to a_ _chess,_ _perhaps it would not be at the_ _point of no_ _return._

 _But_ _no matter,_ _I know._ _That if we turn back time, it’s still the best I could do with what I knew then._

 _I_ _know that it’s too late, but hear me out now._ _My fated queen, my beloved hunter, my most important person, the best thing in my life that unfortunately I can never claimed as mine, I’m sorry, I love you, Always._

 _-_ _K_

He folds the letter and put it into the furnace. 

_It’s okay,_ _it’s better this way._ _I’m sorry._


End file.
